I Want Your Bite
by FiyasGideon
Summary: Based of the song "I Want Your Bite" by Chris Crocker. Pure Smutt. Drarry. One-shot. DMHP. Top!Draco. Bottom!Harry. Rated M for a reason. Don't know how any clearer I can get. :D


****Disclaimer: I do not own or work for the Harry Potter franchise. Therefore I do not own anything in here beside the plot.

Based off the song "I Want Your Bite" by Chris Crocker

**I Want Your Bite**

Lips meet together in a clash of domination as two hard bodies collided, hands groping for more skin. Moans could be heard from both as the hands continued to wander and explore. A gasp was heard as one of them switched from kissing to nibbling on the other's neck. Sweat was lightly coating both of their bodies as they continued towards the only bed in the room.

"D-Draco… I need you. Now," the brunette gasped out in between pants as the other known as Draco continued his assault on the brunette's neck. He opened his mouth to ask again but a groan was the only thing that escaped as Draco had bit down harshly and caused a hicky to slowly form.

The blond raised his head and inspected his work. He smirked as the bruise was plainly seen, making it hard to hide the next day. "What was that Potter? I couldn't hear you over your moans," the blond whispered in the withering brunette's ear, his hands already shoved up the other's shirt and tweaking his nipples.

"Oh Merlin!" the man named Potter moaned, knees almost buckling. Draco's smirk grew as he noticed the other's reaction. Seeing the smirk sparked something inside the brunette and he growled as he lounged forward and claimed the blonde's lips again. Draco moaned as he tried to devour the mouth before him, slipping his tongue into the shorter of the two. A short battle of dominance was issued before they broke apart for air. Draco was slightly breathless as he hungrily gulped in air. Now it was Potter's turn to smirk as he observed Draco's slightly swollen lips, "How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Harry."

"Like hell I will, Potter," Draco growled as he pinched hard on Harry's nipple which caused the brunette to gasp. "We're going to play by my rules," Draco purred into Harry's ear as he grinded his hips against the brunette's. "I'm going to make you beg and scream my name, how does that sound?"

Harry could only nod his head, his voice lost as lust shot its way throughout his body making him hard. Draco leered at the other as he trailed one of his hands downward and cupped Harry's growing erection. A blush quickly rose up Harry's neck and the new sensation issued another moan to escape his lips.

"I asked you a question, Potter," Draco growled, nipping at Harry's ear to get his attention again.

"Y-yes, oh Merlin, YES!" the brunette nearly screamed out.

"Yes what, Potter?" Draco asked innocently, lifting up his hand to cup the other's erection harder and firmer than before.

"Yes, Draco! Fuck me! I want you to make me scream myself hoarse. I want you to fuck me so hard!" Harry finally screamed out in sexual frustration.

Draco smirked even wider, "Just what I wanted to hear." The blond steered the brunette towards the bed until they were both lying down, Harry beneath the blond. Draco nearly ripped Harry's shirt as he tried to rid the other of his cloths, wanting to see all of him. Harry shivered at the sudden change in temperature after being rid of all his cloths besides his boxers. Draco licked his lips, examining the bare flesh before him.

"Oh… Draco… I need you," Harry moaned out, squirming under Draco's wondering eye. The blonde's prick jumped at the needy tone. Without wasting a minute Draco got rid of all of his clothes, freeing his dick from its confine. Harry's eyes wandered the pale flesh before him, reminding him of a porcelain doll. Reaching up with a hand Harry trailed his fingers up Draco's chest and over his shoulder until he hooked it behind the blonde's neck and pulled him forward for another tongue battling kiss.

A few more minutes of heated kissing passed as both men's hands roamed over the other's body, memorizing the other's body. Draco reached down and looped his fingers around the brunette's boxer and pulled them off slowly. Once the boxers were off he flung them in a random direction and pulled away from Harry, leaving a thin trail of saliva connected their lips.

The blonde looked down and noted the nearly purple flesh of Harry's penis as it stood to attention. Draco leaned down and slowly licked the underside of Harry's penis, making it twitch. "D-Draco… Urg- stop teasing…" Harry panted, squeezing his eyes shut as his arousal was starting to become painful.

Without missing a beat Draco swallowed all of Harry that he could fit down his throat. Bobbing his head up and down Draco set a pattern that made delicious sounds escape from the brunette's lips. Fingers came up and tangled themselves in blonde locks, making Draco deep throat the other's penis. "Draco, I-I'm gonna cum," Harry warned as Draco swirled his tongue. The blond then went further and relaxed his throat muscles, allowing the flesh to go down his throat more as he swallowed. Harry screamed as the sensations that shot through his body made him cum into Draco's mouth.

Draco lick up the cum that dribbled down his chin from Harry's load. The brunette slowly recovered from his high as Draco crawled up the bed to start biting the other's neck again. Harry lifted up his arms to wrap around the blond, wanting more. "Draco… I need you inside me."

Draco lifted his head, looking down at the flushed face of Harry. "I want you to beg," Draco purred. "I want to hear how much you want my cock up your arse, fucking your brains out."

Harry groan at the dirty talk that was directed towards him. "Alright," Harry breathed out finally.

"What was that, Potter? I don't call that begging," Draco taunted. "Maybe I was wrong; maybe you don't want me to fuck you senseless."

"NO!" Harry shouted, squeezing his arms around Draco tighter to stop the blond from leaving. "I want you! I NEED you! I want you to fuck me so hard. I want to feel you tomorrow and the next day. I want to feel your teeth on my neck!"

Draco smirked at the outburst as he grabbed for his wand. Harry flinched at the sight of it, thinking that his outburst had made Draco angry. Draco saw the flinch and chuckled as he muttered as spell under his breath.

Harry looked at Draco in curiosity as the blond placed the wand back on the night table next to the bed. Seeing the look directed at him Draco lifted his hand and showed Harry the liquid that now nearly dripped from his fingers. "A lubrication spell," Draco offered in explanation.

Harry nodded his head in understanding before Draco slid a lubed finger into the brunette's pucker, pushing past the first ring of muscle. Harry squirmed at the weird sensation that he now felt. Draco pushed his finger in and out of the hole before adding another. Seeing the slight wince in pain Draco leaned forward and started nibbling and sucking Harry's neck again, continuing his scissoring motion with his fingers.

Harry moaned out as Draco's mouth continued its ministrations, barely noticing the third finger that was slipped in. Draco pushed his fingers further into Harry's hole as he curled his fingers occasionally to further stretch out the younger's opening. A few seconds later Harry's back arched as he cried out in pure pleasure, "OH MERLIN! RIGHT THERE DRACO!"

Draco bit down harshly before lifting his head, pulling his fingers out of Harry. The brunette whimpered, muttering something that almost sounded like "bastard," but was as he felt something bigger being pressed against his hole.

Draco chuckled before kissing Harry lightly on the lips. "Ready?" Draco asked, thrusting his dick all the way in after receiving a nod from the shorter.

"W-wait… I need t-time to adjust…" Harry panted out, pain and pleasure fighting over his body.

Draco groaned from above Harry, "Merlin, Potter, you're so tight!" A few minutes went by before Harry finally rocked his hips, giving Draco the okay sign to go on. Draco didn't wait any time before setting a slow past, rocking in and out of the tight heat that was Harry.

Harry wrapped his legs around the blonde's hips, allowing Draco for better access. "Harder," Harry ordered, wanting more of Draco, hoping that the pain would be replaced by pleasure. Draco obeyed the command, pulling out almost all of the way before trusting in harder and repeating the motion again and again.

Harry slipped out more pleads of "faster," "harder," and "more." Draco was nearly in heaven from the sensations mixed with the begging that was falling from Harry's lips. A few more thrusts later Harry arched his back again like last time, his eyes grew wide as a silent scream was posed on his lips. "RIGHT THERE! HARDER!" Harry demanded again.

Draco angled his hips so that he would hit Harry's prostate every time as he began thrusting in and out of Harry with renewed energy. Harry's moaned were heard throughout the room as he moved his hips in time with Draco's thrusts. The sound of skin slapping skin could barely be heard over both men's pants and they neared their climaxes. "Draco, I-I'm gonna cum!" Harry groaned out.

"Then cum," Draco grunted as he reached down and grabbed Harry's dick in his hand, jerking in time with his thrusts. A few more well placed thrusts later and both men came with a shout of the other's name on their lips. Draco pulled out slowly before collapsing next to the spent brunette.

"That. Was. Amazing," Harry breathed, turning towards the blond. "We need to do that again."

Draco smiled before throwing an arm over Harry's chest and pulling the brunette towards him, making Harry snuggle his head against Draco's neck. "Maybe we'll go another round in a few minutes."

"I hope so," Harry said, smiling into Draco's neck as he bit down, claiming Draco as his like the blond did to him earlier.

"Ouch," Draco nearly shouted, jumping slightly. "What was that for, Potter?"

"That was for not calling me Harry," the brunette pouted.

"Oh, alright, Harry," Draco paused, tasting the name on his lips. "That felt weird. How about I call you Harry if we continue this again?"

"Oh, definitely," Harry nodded, smiling at Draco. "There is no way I'm letting you go now."

Draco laughed before claiming Harry's lips.

"Ready for another round?"

**I hope you liked this and I really hope that you review. I might just make another One-shot like this, but maybe actually have a plot for that one. I don't know. Maybe, if I get enough reviews to feel motivated. :)**


End file.
